


By My Side

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Low-Key Park Date, M/M, Meeting at the park, Mini grocery shopping, Short & Sweet, cooking together, cute stuff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: Fate really had brought them together. Literally.





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendofthedwelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/gifts).

> I hope people like this domestic fluff type cliche thingie ma bob uwu
> 
> If there is an error, I apologize, I've spent a whole day for this with no sleep so be gentle

Minutes pass, staring at two different branded glass jars of spaghetti sauce for tonight's dinner. It's hard to find the right one you're looking for, especially if you want to save money, but Kihyun didn't spend the past hour cutting up coupons just to stand in the aisle being indecisive. However, these ones didn't have a sale, it was either: buy the cheap one and have it taste decent, or get the more expensive one and have it taste as it came straight from Food Network. But Kihyun is smart and decides he could use some seasonings to make it taste like the 5-star restaurant quality, and he isn't just going to use salt and pepper. With his mind decided, and a smile on his face, he finds his decision to be a steal. 

“Kihyun!” The thing that shows up in his face firstly is a big, boopable nose, followed by pinch-able dimples that are on each side of a beautiful smile, and the blonde hair that comes into view. “Got your mint toothpaste ice cream you wanted. Last thing we had on the list for groceries. I even got some eggs because I just remembered we needed some, as well as milk.” 

“Oh my gosh Kyun, I love you so much. The things we forget the most are milk and eggs, and even when we do remember, there are things that still end up getting forgotten. You just get so occupied by looking for other things as well, it just passes your mind again.”

“Just like how we forget the parmesan cheese again for the spaghetti. Every. Single. Time.” Pointing to the items in the cart as he’s proving his point, Changkyun laughs when the eyes of the other turn wide, a realization hitting him. 

Sighing, the other rolls his eyes and then rubs his forehead. “Ah shit, here we go again. If you didn’t point it out, we would have almost left the store without it for another time. That’s like the finishing touch for this dish too.” Kihyun pulls him closer against his side, moving to place a kiss on Changkyun’s cheek before kissing his lips. Soft and warm as always, (except for the time when it was winter and they were out in the snow, and Changkyun’s lips felt like a block of ice) and he moves his hand to rub his back. “Geez, what would I have done without you here. One of the many reasons why I love shopping with you. I get so caught up in the deals that my mind ends up going elsewhere, thank you Kyun. I love you so much.” 

“Well, you’d probably still be stuck here figuring out which deal is the best. Maybe even cutting more coupons for better deals. But you look cute when you’re concentrated with your pout and slight furrow brow. And I love you too.” Changkyun boops Kihyun’s nose with his, grabbing the sauce that was in his hand. “Plus who doesn’t like small deals. The extra money could be toward something special like a vacation, or something small for the both of us we can enjoy. So, maybe each time we save some money from here it’ll add up.”

“Hm, that’s not a bad idea. We could use a little vacation here and there. Go to Jeju Island and maybe try to surf the waves or even just a nice hotel in another city. I’m not sure when, but hopefully, our vacation days will be able to line up when we do.”

If Kihyun was sure about one thing, it would be his love for Changkyun; something that he was never indecisive about when the other had asked him out. A moment that he never had forgotten, the memory implanted in his head as if it had just happened just seconds ago. Of course, it wasn’t right away that they dated when they had first met, Kihyun wouldn’t have wanted to start that quickly, and neither did Changkyun. But ever since the moment they asked one another out, they’ve been together for four years, and they both couldn’t have been any happier. If it wasn’t for their dog Fate (Originally Changkyun’s dog), a small, hyper white and brown jack russell, he probably wouldn’t have met Changkyun the way he had to be truthful. A small park that was near his home, where he does his daily walks along the trails whenever he was stuck on his photography work, or just needed a break. If Kihyun said he wanted to relive that day, then he would do so in a heartbeat, knowing that it would lead him to this point in his life with the other.

  
  
  
  
  


_ It was a day like any other, sunny and warm, as cliche as it sounds, but who wouldn’t love to go to the park when skies were bright. The area he lived too had pretty good weather too, so trips to the local public park were very continual. His eyes taking in the scenery as if everything was new, even though the things that mostly change were the people who came by. Although Kihyun didn’t have a dog himself just yet because his photography work didn’t give him the time to take care of one, which disappointed him. For the time being, seeing all the cute dogs running around and having some of the owners let him pet them upon request had satisfied him a lot. His hands ruffling the soft furs and coo at them, their tails wagging in affection.  _

_ The interactions always warmed his heart, making small talk with the owners mostly about the breed of the dog and just a small snippet of their lives and then carry on. When Kihyun parts, the mini notepad he had carried with him comes out from his pocket and into his hands. It was a list of things he wanted to do for himself to calm down his stress; the five things that always kept changing (well, four things because one thing on the list never, and will never be modified). Bringing along with him a pen, he reads his checklist to cross out one thing he had accomplished for today out of the five things.  _

_ “Pet five dogs in the park. Done. Next is go to the bookstore to buy a new book, and then it’s off to the coffee shop to buy me an iced tea.” _

_ About to put the items away back into his coat pocket, a white and brown terrier appears at his feet with no leash attached to him, tail wagging with its tongue out panting and wanting to play. It shocks Kihyun, not expecting the cute little thing to jump up at him, barking as if he’s shouting, “Play! Play! Let’s go play (handsome) stranger!” But Kihyun notices how small the dog is, and he doesn’t want to accidentally step on the animal while it’s running around his legs. He isn’t good on his feet with the sudden “attack” and ends up falling backward with his butt on the grass, tripping over his own feet like a fool. The terrier seems to enjoy the new height level, jumping all over him and licking his face which puts him in a giggle fit. What Kihyun hadn’t noticed before was the small pink and white polka-dotted bow tie on the dog’s collar. Cute. _

_ Kihyun has seen a lot of dogs, of course, working in an animal store and can tell that Fate is still just a puppy. Her paws still a little big, so she hasn’t fully grown yet, but wouldn’t be a huge dog of course. Petting the dog’s head to satisfy its excitement, for the time being, he goes to check the collar tag. Fate. On the other side shows the phone number of most likely would be the owners, and Kihyun wonders if they’re in the park, or if this little cute dog had run out of the house. Before the worry begins to set in, a deep yell of the dog’s name makes him lift his head up and he is met with a blonde man running towards him. Once the other is near, he slows down to huff and steadies his breathing before apologizing. _

_ “Hey, sorry about my dog, Fate; she’s actually never done this before to a stranger. I’m truly sorry.”  _

_ Not only is the dog really cute, but the owner is really cute too.  _

_ “It’s fine. She’s a small dog and I was the one who tripped on my feet. Nice finishing touch with the bow tie though.”  _

_ Seeing the others worried expression soften by Kihyun’s response, he smiles at the compliment. “Thank you. I would have paired it up with some fake reading glasses, but obviously, they wouldn’t be able to stay on her for not even a second.” He clicks his tongue to call his dog back to him, so he could put the harness back on. Fate stops wagging her tail and looks at their owner for a quick second, but proceeds to play and tug on Kihyun’s red and white striped shirt, urging him to play with her. Seems like Kihyun is popular today at the park. “Well, it looks like she’s very attached to you already.” _

_ “It looks that way indeed. So, what’s your name?”  _

_ “Changkyun. And yourself?”  _

_ “Kihyun.” _

_ The other decides to sit across from Kihyun, reaching out to fix Fate’s bow tie so that she still looks stunning. Changkyun beams widely, seeing her butt wiggle in the air as she makes a small pounce to Kihyun’s hand with ears flopping around. Joining in the fun with his dog, he slams the grass in a playful manner which gets Fate to look at his hand, and before she can attack it, Kihyun does the same and her direction turns that way, only for Changkyun to raise his hand and she’s keeping a close eye on it. Her puppy dog doe eyes watching intently for Changkyun’s hand to come down, but Kihyun does it instead and Fate whips around, jumping into his direction and lifting her paw to hit and catch Kihyun’s hand, which immediately goes to her head and pet the soft fur.  _

_ “Is it alright for me to kiss her head?”  _

_ “Yeah, she loves kisses. She’s pretty much spoiled with them.” _

_ Just by looking at Fate and Changkyun together, Kihyun can believe that the other spoils his dog; in a good way. Petting the back of her neck, he holds her head in his hands and makes little kissy noises, leaning a little to give her a kiss on the nose and she returns the kiss by licking his face. There’s a small giggle that emits from his lips as he lifts his arm to cover his mouth, and Changkyun can’t help but laugh alongside with him.  _

_ Changkyun looks in the small bag that’s on his side and digs through it, pulling out a stuffed alligator as he shakes it in the air, tightening his grip on it as it begins to squeak. The noise gets the attention of Fate, who charges at the toy and jumps in the air to try and catch it so she can tear it apart. She barks at it, as if it’s the alligator's fault and yelling it to stop messing around, and continues to do so when she is unable to get it by the Changkyun’s teasing. Kihyun watches and rests his chin against his hand, smiling fondly at the two playing. They’re really adorable together, as she sits in his lap and he massages the sides of Fate’s face as they look into each other’s eyes. Usually, dogs look away, but the connection between them is something special and Kihyun sees that Changkyun and Fate are a perfect match. Which reminds him, if he thinks correctly about his thought. _

_ “What’s the reason or the meaning behind her name?” _

_ “Oh. I found her at a pound and ever since I saw her I just knew I had to have her. Every time I’d pet and play with her we would always stare like we had this connection. So, I thought that it was fate like I was meant to go there and take care of her, and decided to name her Fate.”  _

_ “That’s cute. I really like that. Totally, I can feel a connection between the both of you, because you have that special charm. You two are cute.” _

_ Maybe it sounds like flirting the way Kihyun words the sentence, and if he had to be truthful, he does have an attraction to the other, enjoys his presence. Not forgetting to mention Fate as well, with her unique and adorable charm prancing around with her polka-dot bow tie. If Kihyun had the chance and permission from Changkyun, he would love to dress her up.  _

_ At his words, Changkyun’s eyes enlarge slightly with ears pink and if Kihyun could, he could feel the heat.  _

_ “O-oh. Well, you’re pretty cute yourself then. You got yourself a special type of charm as well.” Before any type of response, they’re both distracted by Fate who pounces on her alligator, mouth clamping on the toy and she readjusts the position to find the squeaky part. “Hey! Give me that! I want that too!” _

_ By the high pitched and playful tone, Fate stops with the plush in her mouth as the only thing that does move are her eyes, following Changkyun’s hand that grabs the alligators head. There’s a tug of war between the both of them, and Kihyun witnesses how strong Fate is as she never let's go and keeps on pulling her side while Changkyun does his. She shakes her head in an attempt to make her opponent loosen his grip. Laughter emits from Kihyun when the small terrier gets a hold of the toy and shakes it, soon running off with it that has the other quickly standing to go and try to catch his dog. The scene in front of him brightens his day with Fate running around, and being chased, head up high and throwing around her alligator in victory. She teases her owner back, legs constant as she runs to Kihyun in hopes of some sort of protection or team-up. It’s when he decides to also join in on the fun that now Fate’s avoiding the both of them. The small section of the park they’re in is just the three of them, making sure that Fate doesn’t run off anywhere else and disrupt the other people or dogs. She is supposed to be leashed and Kihyun doesn’t want Changkyun to get some sort of fine.  _

_ Fate is sandwiched between both of them, tail wagging as the toy stays in the mouth and observes their movements. After a few long seconds, she drops the toy and sits down to rip the toy open and get to the source of the squeaks.  _

_ “She just sat down.” Kihyun shouts, watching as white stuffing is beginning to come out the more she digs in it. _

_ “Thanks, Einstein.” The other shouts sarcastically and Kihyun let’s out a choked out laugh. “Hey! Fate! Come on Fate. Come over here to your dad.” _

_ She looks at Changkyun who ends up dying from laughter and points at Fate as he stumbles back, looking at the stuffing that’s stuck to her snout. His dimples pop out like flowers from the ground that immediately blossom, laughter high pitched that’s in contract from his deep voice. It’s contagious and honestly could clear the world from all its toxicity. When he means it’s contagious, it immediately brings a bigger smile onto Kihyun’s face that reaches his ears and makes his eye dimples show even.  _

_ Okay, he’s really adorable.  _

_ The terrier resumes back to her alligator dissection, and while Changkyun is calming down, Kihyun claps his hands to gain her attention as she turns to him. The white stuffing is just scattering around Fate, only pulling it out and luckily not eating it. Kihyun watches as the other wipes his eyes and takes a while to compose himself. He wants to say something, but nothing comes to mind at the moment and waits for the other to make a move. Maybe he should have said something in the end as the duality smacks him right in the face when Changkyun exhales and stretches his neck, running his hands through his hair and out of his face. Holy shit dude. Give a guy some warning would ya. _

_ With slow and steady steps, eyeing his dog to catch her and put her harness on, Changkyun begins to creep up behind her. It’s hard not to laugh, but the concentration makes Kihyun want to see what will happen between both of them. With just a few steps left, Fate looks behind herself and quickly grabs her now deformed alligator and runs off with it once more as pieces of stuffing fall out. Kihyun’s hand flies to his mouth and tries to keep himself from having a laughing fit at the look of disappointment on Changkyun’s face. He makes eye contact with him, a cute pout on his lips that really makes Kihyun more whipped than he was before. The two of them are really cute, and they make him undoubtedly happy.  _

_ The pair run as Fate sprints away from the both of them, enjoying the chase and sees it as a game, which most likely wasn’t the smartest option. Kihyun picks up the scattered pieces of stuffing, throwing it in a nearby trash bin. He’s tired and his lungs feel like they’re on fire from running around like it was a playground. Changkyun is still adamant on trying to capture her while Kihyun bends over and places his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Even though it wasn’t on his list of to-dos, he figures afternoon “jog” would be crossed off and he can forget everything else on the notepad. In a sad attempt, the other still doesn’t manage to succeed and Kihyun sluggishly shuffles his feet towards Changkyun to grab his shoulders, urging him to sit down and just wait until Fate tires out.  _

_ They sit back down and catch their breath, seeing Fate throw the toy around and trying to open the toy more than she already has done. Watch her in silence, smiling at the movements with her cute polka-dot pink bow and floppy ears. Once she sees that her dad has stopped chasing her, Fate ends up walking towards the both of them, laying down on her back in the grass and shows her belly, silently asking for a rubbing. They’re happy to give her all the belly rubs she wants, their hands touching every so often. A smile is exchanged between them with Fate possibly asleep from all the belly scratches. _

_ From there, they share their hobbies, to what they’ve studied, to goals and general information about themselves. Kihyun has never chatted with someone he had met at the park for such a long time, and especially to have kept the conversation running for long. Not only that but also how close they are with one another despite just meeting. Words just flow and jokes just get thrown at one another, and they feel like they’ve known one another since forever. At a time like this, he would have probably run out of things to say or ask, and if he had to be honest, the only person he chatted with for so long at the park would have probably been the vendor at the hot dog stand.  _

_ When their talks get longer and deeper, sharing conspiracy theories and other similar topics, the colors of the late afternoon soon blossom colors of red oranges and purples, the distant trees far away from creating a slight silhouette. They lay on their backs side by side, where Fate has made herself comfortable on Changkyun’s chest, closing her eyes to the soft pets from Kihyun who grins at the terrier who has now calmed down from all the playing. Changkyun has successfully put on the dog’s harness, and as the sun is falling, they rest against its glow; gathering the memories from the afternoon they spent together. Kihyun finds his breath hitching at the scene of Changkyun fondly gazing at Fate, his eyes soft and tender. The amount of how important she is to him. _

_ Kihyun opens his mouth and immediately closes it, but it grabs the attention of the other in the end. Now that this has happened, he might as well just go with it. _

_ “Well, this might seem sudden, but would you like to go get some coffee? We’ve been here for quite a long time, hell, probably three hours and I’m quenched.” Changkyun laughs at that, earning a look from Kihyun who lets out an airy chuckle. He didn’t think he said anything funny, did he? “What? What’s so funny about that?” _

_ “Your ‘I’m quenched’ bit. I was expecting thirsty, but quenched works too.” _

_ “Hm, I see, but seems like someone might be avoiding the question now. Guess that means no.” There’s a playful tone behind the words, and Changkyun moves his gaze away from Fate.  _

_ “Oh, really now?” He replies with the same tone. “I actually disagree with that.”  _

_ “So, coffee it is then?”  _

_ “Of course. I have nothing better to do, so I’d rather spend the rest of the day with you. Seems like Fate has brought us together, am I right?”  _

_ Kihyun barks a laugh, covering his mouth. Cheesy, but cute, and Changkyun wasn’t wrong. Fate had brought them together. Literally. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


“And by the way, it’s not toothpaste ice cream. It’s a delicious, refreshing, and cooling taste of mint, sprinkled with the bitterness of chocolate that balances it out to me. Just like the York Peppermint Patties, but better.” Kihyun remarks as he places the spaghetti sauces into the cart. He moves to the front of it and pulls as Changkyun pushes towards the register. “But you still have a taste because you like rainbow sherbet and so do I, as well as chocolate and vanilla. So that’s a win-win situation. ”

“Of course I have taste. I’m with you after all.” 

“If that’s how it is, then we both have taste. That, and not to forget about taste buds.” 

They both end up laughing and their own humor, Changkyun trying to swat Kihyun in the arm as if he doesn’t have jokes and puns himself. But that’s what they love about one another, along with many other things in their relationship, and they always have made things work out for the better and for the both of them. They have been through many thicks and thins, but they’re always, in the end, were there for one another; where one needed comfort, and even if they didn’t want it at the time, they were still there. 

“Okay, Mr. Literal-Pants. By the way, I still can’t help but notice that we still didn’t get the parmesan cheese, once more.”

“Wait, are you for real?” Kihyun turns and looks in the cart to see that Changkyun been right, they still hadn’t picked up the parmesan cheese. It’s strange, they’re never really this observant when it comes to grocery shopping. Yes, they have a list, but even with it they still forget about other things that go into their dishes. Kihyun even had to make sure he crossed off the written item since the shopping list was on his phone, and there had been times where he crossed off two things on accident. “We were just talking about getting, and we still forgot. I should have typed it down.” 

Changkyun lets out a silent laugh and his lips curl up and lean over the cart handle. “Well, I don’t know about you, but  _ somebody  _ was giving kisses in the isle and boasting about how great the other person is.” 

“H-hey, I have my reasons Mr. Detective. Would you be able to get the cheese while I put the things on the belt since we’re in line?”

“Yeah, I know what aisle it’s in.” 

With that Changkyun moves past the lady behind them, and Kihyun begins loading the groceries onto the belt. They have stocked up a little this time to avoid going to the store, leaving them with maybe a week or two worth of food. For the past few days, both of them had been busy with their work as Kihyun had been running around to finish all the deadlines for his tasks, while Changkyun was busy with tutoring and checking papers as finals were around the corner for his students. 

Placing the last item down, Changkyun comes back in time and he stands next to other as they wait for the man in front of them to finish his transaction. “I’m back! You know, without you here by my side, my heart feels like swiss cheese - full of holes.”

Kihyun chokes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When the door opens, Fate always hated when they would leave the house no matter how short or how long, and even if one stayed behind, she would look to the door and whine, running to the window to watch whoever left as if they wouldn’t come back. She dances and wags her tail rapidly when she sees her dads, whining as if saying “I miss you!! I miss you!!”, and proceed to jump on them and beg for affection.

With hands filled with bags, they really can’t give her a proper greeting as she runs around near them. Changkyun is the first put things down and goes to scoop Fate from the floor, cooing at her and petting her as she licks his face. She’s older now of course, but still has that small body full of energy and the bow decorating her neck, but this time in a color of purple and white polka-dots. Once Kihyun finishes putting his things down, he joins Changkyun in giving their precious child all the love to make up for the time they were gone. Voices high and lots of kissy noises, and Fate is sandwiched between both of them and their nuzzlings. 

Changkyun moves to plant a kiss on Kihyun’s lips, who at first shocked at the sudden action, but smiles as he kisses back. The feeling that he always loves and relishes, smiling against his lips as he lets himself get lost into the warmth. But then there’s a new type of warmth when Fate steps in, placing a small harmless bite on Changkyun’s nose to back off. Of course, jealous Fate tries to find a way to want the attention to be towards her, resulting in her wiggling out a little to instead kiss Kihyun herself. 

“What? That’s not fair. You get Kihyun all to yourself and I’m not allowed to kiss my own boyfriend?” He pouts at Fate, booping her nose with his and she in return gives it a loving lick. Both of them always fight for the affection of Kihyun, and he thought it was cute especially when Changkyun acts like a puppy himself with his pouts, sad looks and whining for something. Just to tease her one last time, Changkyun gives Kihyun a peck, and then two more, and then three more, leaving each peck with a loud sound that gets Fate riled up again and having to playfully bite Changkyun’s nose.

They put her down, and Kihyun gives her a kiss on the head, petting her a few times before he gets cooking. As he unpacks the groceries, Changkyun gets the laundry out from the dryer to fold, now that they were all nice, warm and fluffy. Fate wants to join and help with the laundry, already sitting on the two towels that have been folded. She tugs on the ends on clothing, and Changkyun decides to reach down in the bottom of the basket to get her dog bed. Placing it near the couch and throwing a bone in there, Fate retires to her bed and begins to work on her new chew toy.

Turning on the fire to the stove, Kihyun pours oil into the pan and begins to season the meat, throwing it in when it’s ready. Vegetables had already been cut up from the night before, and it was a simple dish after all. There wasn’t much to it even if it felt like there was, and knowing how tired both of them were, something quick and easy would work out. They do their own thing of chores and Changkyun just finishes up some more tasks so that Kihyun wouldn’t need to later on. The air begins to fill with the aroma of beef and onions, seasoned to perfection and to the point where he hears Changkyun say “Oh my god that’s fantastic” from the living room. When it’s just a little halfway cooked, Kihyun moves to the pot filled with water and turns the burner on for it, waiting for the contents to boil before putting in the noodles.

With the laundry done, sweeping, and reorganizing the rooms by cleaning up the toys that Fate had played with, Changkyun shuffles to the kitchen where Kihyun stands. He moves behind him and wraps his around his waist, placing his chin on the other's shoulders to watch him. At first, when they had just moved in with one another, moments like this were a bit embarrassing and made them both flustered. Whenever their eyes would meet they would giggle, and look away or hide themselves in the others chest, lap, neck, even the couch cushions or under the blankets; they just couldn’t get enough of one another (they still can’t), but at the beginning of their relationship, they couldn’t successfully kiss for a week without giggling like idiots. 

“Looks great so far. Is there anything I could do?”

“Can you get started on Fate’s dinner? We’ll give her something homemade for her.”

Changkyun nods, placing a kiss on Kihyun’s cheek to then move away to grab the stockpot, and to heat up the leftover brown rice. He reaches in the fridge to grab the ground turkey and vegetables, standing beside his boyfriend as they cook side by side. The meat was now fully cooked on Kihyun’s side where he gets the sauce ready to be poured in. With the noodles already put into the boiling water, the thin pasta almost cooked and the dish almost to a finish.

Kihyun smiles at the mixture, spooning up some of the sauce to blow on it and let Changkyun have a taste to see if he needs to add something. Changkyun happily opens his mouth, already having the food melt into his mouth when it touches his tongue, nodding his head. 

“Perfect as always.”

“Do I need to put a little more sugar to take out that too much meaty taste?”

“Tastes pretty great to me; I say it’s finished if you’re satisfied.” 

“Alright.” Kihyun turns off his burners and drains the noodles through a strainer, splitting them between two plates. As he pours the sauce and meat on top, he places the finished plates aside and the dirty pots and pans into the sink. He sees Changkyun finishing up the ground turkey with the vegetables still uncut, stepping in to help and speed things up. Kihyun gets to chopping the baby spinach, carrots, and zucchini. When they finish, they combine their parts and Changkyun goes to get the cans of peas and brown rice, pouring it inside. Kihyun takes the other’s job of stirring everything until the spinach wilts, and then it’s finished. 

“Phew! We can let that cool down and separate it into parts for Fate, but we’re finished!” Changkyun moves next to Kihyun and nuzzles his neck, kissing it delicately and to bite it playfully. The gesture makes Kihyun chuckle, putting away the homemade dog food into ziplock bags and setting aside the part to give to Fate. She’s asleep when they put the food in her bowl, and they don’t want to wake her. With homemade dog food already made for their little princess, and as Changkyun picks up their plates, he notices it once more.

"Kihyun, you forgot to put the parmesan cheese."

  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s dark outside, and the only light is from the television that’s been left on ever since dinner had ended an hour ago, and the fairy lights from the outside balcony. The pair are snuggled up under the blanket, and they don’t really care about whatever they’re watching. Changkyun leans his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, entwining their fingers together and smiles down at their hands. 

“Tired?” Kihyun whispers, lifting his left hand to brush away some of the strands that are blocking his eyes and just making him a nose. 

“Yeah. But I also want to stay up to be with you for a little longer since Fate really seems to be the jealous type. She woke up to play and eat and then passed out on the couch. My guess she must have kept herself occupied while we were gone because there were so many toys around the house.” 

“True, Fate seems to be asleep from her own dinner, so I’m sure she won't be up for a while because I think she’s in a deep sleep with all the small noises she made. It is correct that she does have my heart, buuuutt...” He shifts to face Changkyun and press a kiss against his forehead. “You have my heart too, and just between the two of us, you have the bigger part.”

The other laughs, smiling proudly as he sticks his nose up in the air. “I have won the bigger part of Kihyun’s heart. Do I get a reward or a trophy?”

“I thought I was the trophy?” 

“Yes, but I’m feeling a little greedy today for your love. So, not only do I want just you, but I want showers and showers of kisses n’ cuddles.”

“Okay, but it sounded like you were going to say that other than myself, you wanted to shower together.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind that either,” Changkyun moves so that he lays on his left shoulder to face the other, and let’s go of their connected hands to place his palms on Kihyun’s cute cheeks. “But I’m too comfortable to stand up, and I’m all bundled and cuddled, and this feels really nice right now that I would rather not move from the bed.” 

“I second that.”

A smile spreads across Kihyun’s features, and he closes his eyes to give a proper kiss to Changkyun. It’s gentle, different from earlier whereas now they can take their time and leave their jokes aside to indulge in this moment are spending together. Lips move, but only in the very slightest as there’s no need to rush. And the way that Changkyun holds his face so delicately like he was a rare gem makes him feel so special, floaty, and content. It’s when they pull away that Kihyun feels a little emotional because of the gaze that Changkyun gives him as if they’re the only ones in the world. Eyes warm with a loving smile across his lips, one that told Kihyun that he was important to Changkyun. And Kihyun looks back with the same amount of passion, reaching out to hold the others face in his hands too.

They haven’t said it yet, but they can feel and see it. Giving each other ‘I love you’ in more ways than one, even if it’s not voiced out. But, still…

“I love you.” Changkyun still says to Kihyun. He loves to say it to him, and love to hear it still. 

“I love you too.” 

To complete the picture, Changkyun plants another kiss onto the other, making sure this one is loud. And in a matter of seconds, the small running paws come into the bedroom with their tail wagging. Fate jumps onto the bed, going over to Kihyun to lick his face so that she’s tied with her biggest rival. As Fate finds her comfortable spot, she immediately rests between the both of them, nuzzling into their warmth. Changkyun laughs, petting her fur as he gives that same loving, important gaze he gave to Kihyun; the two most important thing to him, and Kihyun shares the same idea. He’s really happy to be here with the two of them, and wouldn’t want anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> And also for Kich who has helped me feel better about what I write  
Thank you for the support and the love!!!  
Always there for you uwu!!!  
I love you!


End file.
